Here We Go Again
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Emma and Regina have been trying to add another member to their family. With Henry gone and Daniela a toddler, why not try again? They wait anxiously for the results of a test that would determine the rest of their lives. Total SwanQueen.


"Gina? I'm home! I got it!" Emma shouted from the front door. She'd barely made it in two feet before bellowing through the house.

Regina came running down the stairs, shushing Emma with each step. "I just got Dani to sleep," she scolded after receiving a kiss from Emma.

"Sorry, babe. She's out?"

"Like a light. You've bought one?" Regina asked and motioned to the brown paper bag.

"More like 10," Emma answered sheepishly.

The blonde had expected a tongue-lashing about the cost of the tests, but she knew Regina was too preoccupied to worry. "Good. Let's go!" Regina pulled Emma's free arm behind her and up to their bathroom. They took a moment to peek into Daniela's room, made sure she was, in fact, asleep.

As soon as they entered their washroom, Regina ripped open the bag and dumped the little pink boxes over the counter. "Emma, I thought you said you bought 10," Regina commented as she stared at the eleventh one.

Emma's eyes fell to the white, tiled floor. "Uh, the cashier threw a free one in."

Regina's cheeks turned the color of Red's hood. "I see. Very well, we'll start with two. That's about all I can handle for now." Emma nodded and helped the brunette tear open two cardboard boxes. "Turn away, Emma," Regina instructed.

"Gina, come on. I've seen way more of you than-"

"Emma," Regina said in a warning tone. Emma backed down and turned to face the door, her arms at her sides and her fingers crossed. She and Regina had been trying to conceive another child for several months- five months to be exact. Daniela was almost two. Each test they had taken came up negative. But, neither of them became discouraged. They knew it might not be as easy as the previous two times, but they had hope- something they both had learned was a vital part of life.

"You done, yet?" Emma asked over her shoulder. She had assumed Regina was finished when the room went silent.

"Yes, dear, I'm... 'done.'" Emma turned around as Regina wrapped the tests in toilet paper and placed them on the counter.

"How long do we have to wait?" an impatient Emma wanted to know.

"The same as before, Emma: three minutes." Regina looked down at her watch and made a mental note of the start time. They had both agreed that Regina would be the one to carry the child. At least, they had tried to work it out like that. Daniela had been conceived with magic. Regina always reminded Emma, "Magic works differently here." They didn't have complete control over who would become pregnant, but again, they were hoping. Emma lamented that, while she loved Henry, she didn't love being pregnant. It was "too constricting," she said. Regina, on the other hand, loved every aspect about it. And, Emma loved Regina being pregnant. It was a win-win.

They waited for a few moments before speaking, unsure of what to say. Emma eventually broke the ice. "You ok, babe?"

Regina nodded without taking her eyes off of the test. "I'm all right."

Emma used her superpower and came to the conclusion that Regina was telling the truth. While it was an anxious time, Regina had been faring surprisingly well. "Good," Emma said.

"How are you?" Regina asked as she noticed Emma tapping against her hips.

"Good," she answered shakily. Regina walked over and placed loving hands over Emma's, the tapping coming to a halt.

"It'll be ok," Regina assured.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes and smiled. "Hey, that's my line."

Regina's brows furrowed. "I'm fairly certain that you do not have claim to those words."

"Not legally, no. But, you know me; always the possessive one," Emma chuckled.

Regina was just a few centimeters shorter than Emma- something the blonde loved to brag about. Regina tilted her head up slightly and came in close to Emma's. Their lips just barely brushed together when Regina looked down at her watch. "Time's up," she said gravely. "Together?"

"Together," Emma agreed. Regina clasped her hand onto Emma's and they walked towards the counter where the tests lay. Emma closed one eye as she peered down at the white sticks. She felt Regina's hand tighten on hers. "Is that..? Does it say-"

"Pregnant," Regina beamed. "They say 'pregnant!'" Emma stood frozen and stared down at the results. "Emma?" a nervous Regina asked.

"Take another two," Emma said absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Take another two tests," Emma repeated. She didn't want to celebrate until she knew for sure.

"Emma-"

"Please," she pleaded. Regina nodded and opened two more boxes. Without being asked, Emma turned away and waited for the "ok" from Regina. They waited another three minutes before looking at the results. Emma still didn't believe it.

Regina ended up taking all 11 pregnancy tests, much to her own dismay. Emma froze at each of the results and Regina was beginning to worry. "Emma? Please, say something."

A stunned Emma had pulled her long, blonde hair back into a ponytail and played with it nervously. "You're pregnant?" she asked in disbelief. Regina nodded, the smile she'd worn previously had faded. "You're-... A baby?"

Regina didn't understand Emma's reaction. This is what they wanted: another child. This is what they talked about for months and waited to happen. This was a _good_ thing. So why did Emma look like she was about to pass out? "Emma-" Emma didn't let Regina finish her sentence; she had her arms wrapped around her wife and swung her around their small bathroom. She set Regina down quickly as she remembered that she was also swinging their unborn child.

"It worked?" Emma asked, mildly mystified.

"Apparently," Regina mused, taking in Emma's reaction.

"We've gotta tell Henry! Jesus, how're we going to tell Daniela? My parents-"

Regina put a hand over Emma's mouth. "Breath," she instructed. When she released her hand, Emma let out a long, shaky breath.

"You're really pregnant," Emma said, still completely baffled. Though, this time it was a statement, not a question. Regina nodded and smiled wide enough for all of her teeth to show.

"I'm really pregnant... Again."

Emma held Regina close, careful not to squish her. "God, I love you."

"I love you, too," Regina responded, her voice filled with nothing but love.

Emma slid down until her face was square with Regina's stomach. A hearty laugh escaped Regina's mouth as Emma gently put her hand over their child. "Hey, baby. It's me, it's Ma. Your mom and I love you soooooo much. We can't wait to meet you." Emma pushed sincere lips onto Regina's taught stomach. She stood back up and wiped a lone tear that fell from Regina's cheek.

"It'll be ok, babe," Emma assured her. She held Regina's face in her hands and brushed another kiss against her cheek.

Regina welcomed Emma's touch. "I know it will. It has to be."


End file.
